Dark Harry
by La reveuse aux yeux d'argents
Summary: Alors que Harry a été capturé pendant les vacances par Voldemort, celui-ci ce voit sauver par lui-même, ou presque. En effet, alors qu'il désespère dans le cachot où il est maintenu prisonnier, son jumeau maléfique apparait et le sauve. Pourquoi ? Notre Ryry va vite le découvrir en même temps qu'une chose : tel le yin et le yang, lui et son jumeau ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre
1. Prologue

Un petit prologue pour vous de **Dark Harry** ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait déjà eu une fic dans ce style, si oui ! Dîtes moi laquelle que je la lise.

Bon, comme dit dans le résumé, Notre Ryry rencontre son jumeau Maléfique. Pour le créer je me suis d'ailleurs fortement inspiré de Dark Link ( en même temps lorsque j'ai eu cette idée de fic je jouais à Zelda donc bon ! ) Tout du moins pour le physique.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes et espère que mon histoire vous plairas !

J'ai mis M pour la violence et peut être quelques scènes d'actions ainsi que Romance bien que j'hésite encore a en faire une véritable romance .

* * *

" Ton manger ! "

Harry regarda le misérable morceau de pain moisie dont il avait droit chaque jour uniquement depuis... il ne savait même plus depuis quand. Quel heure était-il ? Quel jour ? Depuis quand était-il maintenu prisonnier ici ? Il se surprenait lui-même à avoir encore un minimum de raison et de rationalité.

Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude d'habitude brillants de détermination étaient aujourd'hui ternes et sans vie, vides de tout espoir. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque l'on sait que lui, Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, se trouve lui-même être l'unique espoir de la communauté sorcière.

Que diraient-ils si ils savaient que l'unique être capable de les débarrasser du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom comme ils appellent, effrayés à l'idée de prononcer son nom : Voldemort, se trouvait en ce moment dans ses cachots, torturés et impuissant, épuisés dans tous les sens du termes, perdant lui-même sa détermination si légendaire et l'espoir.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'as même pas été capable de ce défendre ce jour-là.

" **_Tu es pathétique Harry._** " S'éleva soudain une voix. Une voix proche de la sienne, mais plus sombre, plus froide plus... démoniaque.

Harry n'eut même pas la force de sursauter, se contentant de froncer les sourcils pour relever pitoyablement la tête, cherchant dans la noirceur des cachots sales et froids, la personne qui venait de parler. Ne voyant personne, Harry laissa s'échapper un soupire suivit d'un rire rauque et jaune, fataliste.

" Allons bon, il a réussi, commença-t-il avant de reprendre d'une voix plus forte, emplit de colère et de sanglot. Tu es content de toi Voldemort ! Tu as réussi à me rendre cinglé ! Bon pour St Mangouste ! "

Harry baissa piteusement la tête alors qu'un rire s'éleva, tout aussi sombre que la voix.

" **_Oh mais tu n'es pas cinglé petit Harry_** , fit la voix. **_Bien au contraire_**.

\- Bien sur, j'entends une voix digne du diable en personne et à part ça je suis parfaitement saint d'esprit, répondit Harry sans relever la tête.

\- **_Mais qui t'as dit que je n'étais qu'une simple voix ?_** "

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry releva lentement la tête pour écarquiller les yeux en découvrant qui était le propriétaire de cette voix.

" M-moi ? " Couina-t-il alors que la silhouette ricana d'un rire sombre et froid.

Face à lui, debout, le regardant de toute sa hauteur, se tenait une réplique exacte de lui-même avec quelque différence cependant. Sa peau était pâle, si ce n'est grisâtre, ses yeux vert était plus sombre et transpirait les ténèbres, ses canines étaient plus pointus et ses oreilles plus longues et pointus. Il portait les mêmes habits sale et pouilleux que lui : c'était son jumeaux... son jumeaux maléfique.

" C'est officiel, je suis timbré.

\- **_Je te rassure_** , dit-il en se penchant vers Harry et en pointant du doigts sa tempes. **_Tu es aussi saint d'esprit que moi._** "

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette phrase alors qu'un flash d'un souvenir lui vint en mémoire, lorsqu'il avait rencontrer son amie serdaigle blonde pour la première fois.

" Luna ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry sans lâcher son jumeau des yeux.

\- **_Haha ! Tu vois ! Tu n'es pas fou, tu te souviens encore._**

\- Comment ?

\- **_Je suis toi autant que tu es moi._**

\- C'est impossible !

\- **_Impossible n'est pas sorcier Harry._** "

Harry baissa la tête avant de mettre ses mains sur sa tête dans laquelle tous s'emmêler. Il n'arrivais pas à y croire. La magie ne cessait de le surprendre mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir créé un lui plus... sombre ? Dans quel but ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

" **_Je ne voudrais pas te déranger dans ton rangement d'idée, mais il serait temps de partir tu ne crois pas ?_** L'interrompit son jumeau en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Quoi ? "

Alors qu'il disait cela, des bruits de pas et des sifflements se firent entendre, se dirigeant vers eux. Aussitôt, le cœur du survivant se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'une peur viscérale le prit aux tripes, faisant soupirer son autre lui.

" T ** _u as le choix, soit tu restes ici, soit tu t'enfuis._**

\- Et comment ? J'ai déjà essayer figures-toi ! C'est impossible !

\- **_Pas pour moi._** "

A peine eut-il dit ça qu'il se pencha vers Harry et dans un sourire dément, transplana, laissant derrière lui qu'un cachot vide. Lorsque Voldemort arriva d'ailleurs, son visage reptilien et plat se décomposa alors qu'un cris de rage sortit de sa bouche, faisant sursauter tout les mangemorts présent dans la demeure.


	2. Chapter 1 Retour à Poudlard

Et voici ce premier chapitre : Retour à Poudlard ! de **Dark Harry**.

Il est temps dans ce chapitre, de découvrir le caractère de ce cher Dark Harry ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ? Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse pour les fautes et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Albus se retint de laisser s'échapper un soupir. Un parmi tant d'autre échapper depuis un moment maintenant. Ses yeux bleus cachés derrières des lunettes en demi lune parcoururent la salle, ce pétillement d'habitude présent absent en cet instant. Les serpenatrds parlaient calmement, mangeant proprement. Les serdaigles également avec moins d'aristocratie dans leur gestes cependant, les poufsouffles parlaient joyeusement. Les Gryffondor étaient les plus bruyant, tout du moins pour la plupart. Seuls quelques uns ne parlaient pas, la mine sombre. Même Ron Weasley en avait perdu l'appétit alors que ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur la place vide devant lui, là où habituellement, son meilleurs amie étaient. Hermione Granger, à ses côtés, triturait son assiette avant de tourner sa tête lorsque Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, laissa sa tête tomber sur son épaule en soupirant de tristesse.

" Cela va faire deux mois " Déclara soudain à voix basse Minerva McGonnagall, directrice adjoint, professeur de métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, regardant à travers ses lunettes le directeur assit à sa droite.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux d'un air défaitiste avant de se tourner vers Snape qui semblait encore plus contrarié que d'ordinaire. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux en redressant la tête, soupirant par le nez.

" Je le sais Minerva, répondit finalement Dumbledore. Mais nous ignorons où il se trouve et d'après Severus, ce n'est pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui le détient sinon ce dernier s'en venterait.

-Mais alors où est-il ! " S'exclama-t-elle plus fortement qu'elle ne le voulait.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche, prêt à reprendre la parole mais fut coupé lorsque les portes de la grandes salles s'ouvrirent violemment, claquant contre le mur. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle alors que tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la salle. La plupart ce demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Le professeur Sape fronça aussitôt les sourcils, Minerva elle écarquillait les yeux alors que Dumbledore se redressa. Parmi les rouges et ors, Ginny mit ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes de joies coulant sur ses joues alors que Ron souriait et que Hermione ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom.

" Harry ! "

Un rire froid et sombre s'éleva alors que l'individu, portant un corps sur son épaule tel un sac à patate s'avança de quelques pas. Une fois arrêté, Albus se leva, prêt à intervenir lorsque l'inconnu laissa tomber le corps inconscient au sol dans un bruit sourd. Hermione poussa un petit cris en reconnaissant Harry alors que tous se demandaient ce qui se passait, ne comprenant pas comment deux Harry Potter pouvaient être dans la pièce, l'un inconscient et l'autre, riant sombrement jusqu'à relever la tête, dévoilant son visage aux yeux de tous qui ne purent retenir un mouvement de recul.

" Harry ? reprit Ron cette fois-ci sans comprendre.

\- _**Je te prierais traitre à ton sang, de ne plus m'appeler ainsi, est-ce clair ?**_ Déclara de sa voix sombre, grave et froide le jumeaux maléfique du survivant en tournant son regard vers lui, léchant ses dents pointus au passage en souriant d'un air dément. _**Ce n'est pas parce qu'Harry te supporte que j'en ferais de même. "**_

Alors qu'un nouveau ricanement sombre s'éleva, Ginny se leva d'un bond, ses yeux brulant de rage.

" Qu'as-tu fait à Harry ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- **_Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton avec moi Gamine ! Je ne lui ai rien fait moi ! "_**

Hermione se leva soudain d'un bond et commençant à courir vers le corps inconscient de Harry lorsque la voix de son jumeau la pétrifia sur place d'effroi.

" _ **Fait un pas de plus sang-de-bourde, et je t'égorge.**_ "

La plupart le regardèrent avec stupeur, Ron devenant rouge de colère tout comme Ginny et quelque uns d'autre avant que Hermione, en bonne Gryffondor, reprit sa marche vers Harry. Le jumeau maléfique fronça les sourcils alors qu'une aura noir l'entoura, faisant se lever Snape.

" Granger ! " gronda-t-il, surprenant la demoiselle qui se stoppa en se tournant vers lui, trop tard cependant.

En effet, le jumeau maléfique leva la jambe lentement avant de violemment frapper Hermione qui fini sur la table des Gryffondor, ayant était retenu par ses camardes heureusement. Elle se redressa difficilement, aider par Seamus et Dean alors que Ron fulminait.

" ENFOIRER ! Hurla-t-il en sortant sa baguette qu'il pointa sur un Dark Harry souriant d'amusement.

\- _**Oh, tu oserais t'en prendre à ton meilleur ami ?**_ " dit-il en souriant d'un air de défit, ouvrant les bras comme pur l'accueillir tendit que Ron serrait les dents, sans pour autant s'exécuter, troublé par la ressemblance exacte avec le golden boy.

Dumnbledore leva les bras.

" Allons, allons, calmez-vous " dit-il en jetant un regard à Ron qui baissa sa baguette avec résignation, faisant ricaner Dark Harry.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dark Harry dont le visage devint soudain froid. Il se mit alors à avancer jusqu'à être au dessus du corps de Harry, un pied de chaque côté de son corps, comme pour le protéger.

" Si vous n'êtes pas Harry jeune homme, commença le directeur avec malice, ce qui agaça Dark Harry. Qui êtes-vous ?

\- _**Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas Harry, papi**_. _**Je suis autant Harry que Harry est moi.**_

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Ron avant d'être coupé par Snape.

\- La question serait plutôt de savoir ce que vous êtes, demanda le professeur des potions, ce qui sembla ravir le jumeau maléfique de Harry qui sourit.

\- _**20 points pour la chauve souris des cachots ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous Snape**_. Dit-il en ricanant lorsque le professeur tiqua.

Un air dépité se peint cependant sur son visage en voyant les expressions des personnes autour de lui. Tout le monde ne comprenait absolument rien.

" _**Je vois que le niveau vole très bas ici**_ , dit-il en baissant les bras. _**Je suis son jumeau**_.

\- Harry n'a pas de Jumeau, hurla Ron, faisant soupirer Dark Harry qui se tourna vers Ron d'un air blasé.

\- _**C'est la magie qui m'a créé abruti !**_ répondit-il en retour.

\- Pourquoi la magie aurait-elle créé un monstre tel que toi ! continua le roux.

\- _**Pour le protéger**_ dit-il alors que Ron écarquilla les yeux, faisant sourire le jumeau maléfique.

\- Le protéger ? reprit Snape cette fois-ci. De qui ?

\- _**De quoi tu veux dire ? Je ne qualifierais pas ce serpent à face plate de quelqu'un.**_ "

Dumbleodre et beaucoup d'autres écarquillèrent les yeux en comprenant de qui il parlait, des " non " se faisant entendre.

" C'est impossible, reprit Snape d'une voix qui se voulait assuré, faisant sourire Dark Harry avec victoire. Le lord noir s'en serait vanter si il l'avait en sa possession.

- _ **Mais qu'en sais-tu toi qui n'a jamais répondu lorsque Voldemort t'appelais ? Toi qui n'ai pas venu pendant les deux mois de vacances scolaire ? Peut-être que si tu avais répondu à l'appelle, tu aurais su et alors, vous auriez pu le récupérer à temps !** _ dit-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche tendit que Snape blanchit d'avantage, regardant Dumbledore tendis que des murmures s'élevèrent rapidement.

\- Quoi ! S'écria Ron en se tournant vers le professeur de potion, suivit de prêt par Ginny, Hermione fronçant les sourcils en se maintenant à Seamus.

\- _**Oops, aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?**_ " Dit-il non sans sourire d'un air victorieux et légèrement fou.

Les murmurent ne cessaient de s'élevaient, toujours plus fort et audible, emplissant la salle d'un horrible brouhaha. Chacun y mettait du sien. " Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? " demanda une Serdaigle. " Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? " fit un Pourfsouffle. " Snape est un mangemort ? " S'exclama un serpentard. " C'est qu'un sale traitre ! " fit un Gryffondor.

Alors que le maitre des potions lançait son regard le pkus noir au jumeau maléfique de Harry, Dumbledore fit revenir le silence d'un sonorus. Une fois la calme revenu, le directeur repris.

" Bien, monsieur Finnigan, je vous pris de bien vouloir amener Mademoiselle Granger à l'infirmerie commença-t-il, se tournant vers Dark Harry lorsqu'il ricana.

\- _**Comme si elle le méritait. "**_

Ignorant sa remarque, Dumbledore reprit.

" Professeur Snape et McGonnagall veuillez me suivre ainsi que, si vous acceptez, le jumeau de Harry afin d'amener monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie. Les autres, terminez de manger puis retournez dans votre dortoir. "

Dark Harry, sans répondre, se pencha vers Harry. Sans délicatesse, il le prit par le col du bout de tissu qui lui servait en cet instant de vêtement et le jeta sur son épaule avant de suivre les adultes jusqu'à l'infirmerie.


End file.
